


A Halloween Treat

by Xo_Gray_oX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight fluff, Smut, Unprotected Sex, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_Gray_oX/pseuds/Xo_Gray_oX
Summary: Every Year you celebrate Halloween as if it was Christmas, but this year things are a little bit different.
Relationships: Crowley x you, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You, crowley x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, :) This is my first fic that I actually feel is worth to be put on heree.  
> I started watching supernatural a little while ago by a close mate and Crowley is just one of my favourites.  
> If it goes off track I'm sorry I was just too excited to write this 
> 
> Enjoy XP  
> Xx

Halloween, your favourite holiday out of any and every year you celebrate it as if the day was Christmas. As this season was one of the busiest for your fellow duet hunters, you often spend this time alone with a large variety of sweets and confectioneries whilst you watched your classic horrors in a different costume, waiting for the trick or treaters to arrive every once in a while; but for this night, things would be a bit different. This year you would be joined in the festivity and this was something you were excited for more than you were for the night itself. 

This year you were dressed as a corpse bride, personally one of your favourite sort of styles as there was so much paint and make up you could dress yourself in, transforming yourself into quite a gory creation. Your pale features shaded with a mixture of greens and blues with messy, yet professional eerie black shadow and your usual eyeliner that you wore in any occasion. The dark crimson lips stick smudged across your chine with the dried fake blood you placed, giving you the more gruesome effect you desired. Matching your make up, you dressed yourself in a purposely torn grey and white dress, revealing some cleavage, but not enough to show anything that wasn’t needed to be seen. Your smooth legs were coated in a pair of dark ripped stocking and skeleton patterned heels. The style you presented your hair was purposely messy, pinned with a semi destroyed vale that only increased the realistic aspect of your figure.

After patting yourself down once more, making sure your reflected appearance was perfect, a slight shuffling sound appeared within the flat you were currently living within causing the natural instinct within your figure to flinch. Grasping the large knife from the counter in front of you, you peeped your vision around the opened doors corner, finding the figure of, 

"Crowley?"

"Hello love," He replied with a greeting smile, his grasp holding two fairly large bottles of burnt orange liquid. 

"Jesus, I could've killed you ya know?" Receding from the doorway, you place the knife back to its original position, "I doubt that would've been possible, but I admire the enthusiasm." you hear him reply as you step out of the separated room, fully digesting the others appearance. 

"Well don’t you look beautiful." He smirks, his eyes eating every aspect of your body like it was candy to which you couldn’t help but let a slight tinge of heat rise to your cheeks. Shaking the flush from its rising position, you turn your attention to what he was actually wearing.

"Really?" Twitching your head to the right with a raised eyebrow "You couldn’t have worn something a bit more _festive?_ " Instead of being dressed in a seasonal outfit, Crowley was attired in his usual dark clothing that you thought always looked rather sexy on him, but the thought never once crossed your lips

Rolling his eyes, Crowley snaps his finger, altering the pattern of his tie to pure white skulls "Better?" Jolting his arms into the air you sigh "I guess it will do." 

"So," the demon starts, setting one of the two glass filled objects down on the closest counter, opening the second as you sat down on the clearly used, yet comfortable sofa within the room that faced the high quality tv that you thought was too good to be in a rental such as this, but on this occasion you didn’t question it.

"What will we be watching tonight?"

"Well," you waited for the demon as he sat on the same piece of furniture, awaiting for his attention to be fully on your answer "I thought we could watch one of my personal favourites tonight" reaching for the emptied disc box, you hand it to him "It's called Fright Night. Made in 1985, it's a rare movie to find. My mother used to put in on when I was a child and I wanted to watch it with you."

"Sounds Interesting. Gruesome I hope."

"Meh, in its ways."

"Then proceed love." Slouching comfortably in the sofa with a sip of his drink, you grab the remote from the side of the cupboard before grabbing the oversized container of popcorn you had left to for this very occasion earlier that night 

"May I?" You gesture to the close space next to your friend.

"You don’t need to ask," he grins widening the angle of his arm invitingly, allowing you to scoot to his side, his rested limb around your side and over your shoulder, the other still holding the strong liquid. 

After your new, but long alliance with the Winchesters, you were often left alone on nights similar to this and as those times went on, you began sharing more nights with Crowley, mainly drinking and chatting, but nevertheless It was nice. You felt comfortable with him and no matter how crazy others suggested you were, he accepted the unique qualities of your life and even joined in some of the activities, making it all the easier for your heart to also open to him, causing the very organ to develop a large crush on the demon and enduring evenings like this made the pounding rhythm of your heart to increase. He too seemed to feel more relaxed around you compared to the work you've seen him accomplish or the tails he recalled on a drunken night.

Forwarding the remote over the direction of the tv, you pressed the play button, throwing the piece to the opposite side of the couch allowing yourself to delve into the popcorn taking a large hand full of the substance and shoving it into your mouth, smudging your lipstick a little more, but you didn’t care, it just added to the more deadly aspect of your appearance. Before you even finished your current taking, you grabbed another fist full, bringing it towards your lips, but before you could even contemplate the timing of its consumption, Crowley lowers his head, opening his lips to the sweet and salty goodness, his tongue grazing over your palm and taking a fraction of the amount into his mouth.

"Oi!" You elbow his side. In response he smirks, reaching down for the remainder of the corn, but before he could reach his lips to his target, you throw your hand to your mouth, engulfing the amount and joining the rest you had still yet to swallow. 

"Well that wasn’t very nice." He states in his oh, so appealing accent. 

"Get your own." You grin victorious, as you munch on its flavour.

"You just bloody ate it."

"Well, get some more, cause this is going in ma belly" You beamed, resulting in an eye roll from him as his features return to the movie.

As the movie continued you both took turns consuming the sharp-tasting whisky and popcorn, allowing the tastes of both to combine into your stomach. Every so often, there was a knock of the door to which you handled with a sample of sweets to the cute children and every time you returned back to the comfort of the sofa you were welcomed with the warm embrace of Crowley, snuggling into his shoulder and chest as his hung limb tangled itself into your dark shaded hair playing with its strands and in doing this you would close your eyes, wishing this moment would never come to an end.

With the major scene of the movie approaching the time, you dip your hand down the drastically lowered amount that was within the stripped box, grabbing yourself another large handful of popcorn. Without warning, Crowley pounces on your hand, attempting to take the corn from you, but you instantly, slap yourself in the face with the substance, pieces falling down your figure with the remains captured between your lips.

"Nice try." You smirked

"That was my popcorn thank you."

"You want it." Pointing your finger to your smirking lips "Come get it." Knowing there was no way he would even contemplate the idea.

Smirking, Crowley places the nearly emptied bottle on the floor, using his now free hand and placing his fingers under your chin, bringing your features up to his, allowing him to admire your appearance "Very well." Before you had a moment to contemplate, Crowley placed his lips onto yours, your eyes widening at the gesture, but you instantly fall into his touch with a softening moan; your heart pounding from its pace, almost to the point of exploding and knew he would be able to hear its rhythm. Not wanting to waste this moment you move your hand up to his neck, lightly grabbing his dark strands and causing a light groan to come from his body as his own hand found its way to your cheek, cupping it sweetly; the kiss becoming more deep by the second. 

Needing air, you rest your forehead against Crowley's, your eyes slowly fluttering open and reaching a victorious beam on his stunning features. Between his lips stuck out a piece of clearly damped corn, swallowing it in one go. 

"Come here," he purred, latching his lips onto yours once more, this time the kiss far more passionate than the first. You couldn’t help but give in to his dominant demeanour that flowed off him like heat to a flame. Biting lightly on your bottom lip, Crowley slid his tongue into your warm heat, giving him all the access to your body without any consideration, absorbing a moan from your body and a groan from his. The taste of him was a mix between the sweet goodness and sharp tinge of alcohol, but yet the taste of him overpowered both and it was divine. Knowing instantly you would want to taste him again and never stop. You moved your mouth with his, inviting his touch each and every time and it was granted eagerly; his body pushing you further on the couch with the slightly crushed box of popcorn between your heated bodies that you threw across the room. You knew you would have to clean that up later, but you didn’t care right now, your only thought was the moment, this very moment, the idea of Crowley between your legs, your skin against the other drove you mad with arousal. 

Needing air once more, you broke the kiss, but Crowley wasn’t finished as he latched his lips against your neck causing a loud gasp. “Crowley" you moaned, your hands tightening their grip within his thick locks, his body fully over you as his warm, slick tongue licking and sucking your sensitive skin, marking you as his for all to see.

"Crowley Please." You moan earning a chuckle from the demon as he continued with his teasing, knowing he was enjoying your squirms and moans he was forcing as he dipped his tongue over the mark, he had left on you.

Wanting more of his touch, you buckle your hips, grinding yourself on his hardened erection, causing a loud groan, "Bloody hell woman." his features flushed a light pink that you couldn’t help but bite your lip towards. buckling your hips again and again in a slow hard motion you wrap your arms around his neck, pushing him into a now hungry passionate filled kiss that fuelled the two of you, your breathe quickening from the sensation you were producing for yourself.

"Now, now love," Crowley stepped in with a hitch in his breathe, forcing your hips to the sofa with his hands, brushing over your covered figure like it was something to be worshipped. "All in due time." He hummed, clicking his fingers, you teleport to your bedroom, Crowley's figure standing over you as you laid over your crimson sheets.

"Stand." He demanded, and without even blinking you followed his orders, rising to your feet, Spinning you around, the demon slowly lowered the zipper of your dress, allowing the fabric to flow from your body, revealing the black lingerie you wore beneath, your stockings hooked to your waist causing Crowley to bite down on his lip with smirk "Did you wear all this for me love?" Brushing his lips over the back of your ear in a low whisper, the feeling of his breath giving you shivers throughout your body.

"mhmm" You answered, You breathe hitched in your throat as his hands caressed every detail of your curves, his body pressed against yours, feeling his hardened cock poke at your thigh made you bite your lip hard.

"You wanted me to fuck you, tonight didn’t you?" Biting on your ear, he returned his lips to your neck, biting and grazing over your flesh, making you squirm under his touch.

"Yes, Yes!" You cried, your hands clawing at the back of his neck. Spinning you back round, you were met with a pair of hungry lips on yours, not wasting anytime as he connected his tongue and claiming your mouth as his and his alone. "Too many clothes," you mumbled into the kiss, removing his jacket and allowing its fine fabric to fall to the floor as you moved onto to his shirt, hastily removing each button and tie until, with help from the demon, quickly making work of his trousers and within quick time you were both as undressed as the other.

Returning your arms to his neck, you led the two of you over the bed, his figure hovering over you as his lips reattached themselves to your neck, marking you as much as humanly possible. With every sensation left your body begging for him, needing him inside you. "Crowley Please." You moaned, his lips trailing down your collar bone, south, leaving sweet marks over your skin. "We don’t need this," he adds, clicking his fingers, removing your bra as he delved forward, cupping one breast and licking the hardened nipple on the other, taking It within his slick mouth as he massaged the other one within his grasp, your body squirming under his touch.

"Fuck me please.", arching your back, you pulled at his hair, bringing him back to you in a needy desperate kiss, reaching your hand to palm against his restrained cock. "Fuck" he hissed, causing groans of pleasure to leave him. "All in good time darling," he smirked, pecking you on the lips "I want to savour this."

Returning to his original task, he moves to your thighs, unhooking your stockings and carefully rolling the fabric off your limbs, throwing each piece on the floor until you were fully exposed; a fully unwrapped present waiting for him to be taken and you couldn’t wait for it . "Better." He whispered, lifting your right leg up, he sweetly grazes his lips over your skin, leaving a trail of kisses further up your inner thigh until he was met with your hidden heat. Nudging your arousal with his nose, Crowley began licking and sucking your jewel hungrily, his eyes watching as you squirmed, your hands clutching at his hair as he continued to go down on you. The light brushing of his trimmed beard sending you over the edge, arching you back and digging your nails into his scalp "S-Shit!" You cried, loving the feeling of his nose and tongue against your heat and clit as he worked you to point where you came, your body shaking as he helped you through your high; never knowing a time where you came as fast as you had just done.

"F-Fu-Fuck me now please, I need you inside me." Still catching your breathe, Crowley met you in another hungry kiss, tasting yourself within him made it all the better. "As you wish." His tone much more hoarsefully than before.

Clicking his fingers, a final time, the demon was fully naked, your eyes widening at the size of his length, causing you to bite at your bottom lip, excitement rising at the sheer anticipation of the moment soon to come.

Aligning himself to you entrance, Crowley pushed the tip of his cock into you, allowing your heat to stretch to his length as he slowly entered you, making sure he wasn’t causing too much pain. After a moment or two, Crowley began to move his hips, easing into a deep, slow pace.

"F-Faster." You breathed, your nails digging into his back, awaiting for his next thrust. Nodding, the demon steadied his hands on your hips, pulling himself almost completely before, slamming himself back into your throbbing pussy. The sensation almost making you cum once more

"Crowley!"   
"Fuck!"

You both moaned, almost screaming as Crowley kept the pace just as that, hitting the right spot in you every single time.

"You're so, Fucking, ugh big!" Filling the room with constant moans, you collided your hips with his, meeting each thrust, allowing him to fill you up to the hilt. 

"Fucking hell woman!" Widening the angle of your legs, you gave the demon a much deeper space to fuck you with, his hands lifting your waist as you met each thrust harder than the first. Your nails clawing at this skin, leaving your own marks so others knew he was yours just as much as you were his. 

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Cro– ahh" Your brain scrambled as your vision began to form stars. It was all just as you imagined, if not better.  "Crowley I'm close." You whimpered, not wanting the night to end, not wanting this to end, you could feel the familiar tightness within your stomach, your body shaking, you couldn't hold on any longer. 

"Cum for me (Y/n)" he purred, resting his features on your shoulder as he continued with the pace, bringing you to the brink. "Fuck Crowley! Yes!" You screamed, hitting your high as you clenched around him, allowing your orgasm to take over your body, It was the best feeling in the world, the only feeling you ever wanted in your body as he continued to fuck you senseless

After a few thrusts more, "(Y/n)!" Crowley groaned, collapsing on your figure and filling you up completely, making you feel oh, so good as you both came down together.

After a few moments of composure Crowley pulled out, flopping to the side as he placed a blanket over your sweat covered body capturing you into a tight embrace, planting his nose into your slightly damp hair.

"That was fucking amazing." He sighed with a grin. Looking up you were greeted with a variety of soft, lingering kisses, your tongues simply exploring the other in a kiss you had yet to explore. "This should become I regular thing." 

"I couldn't agree more."

Tightening his embrace, you giggle at the rapid tempo of his heart, noticing how it met the same similar speed of your own. 

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?" Peering up at him, you are met with a pair of loving dark eyes, aweing at you with such affection you swear your heart had melted to its core.

"I umm..." nerves sinking your words, you know it is the time to tell him, if anything was to happen you wanted him to know "I love you." You whisper into the crook of his neck, your eyes shut closed, knowing he would neve-

"I love you too, (Y\n) " his tone sounding as genuine as possible, your lips spread to a brightening beaming smile from your features as you smashed your lips into his, creating a desperate loving kiss that you held, letting your noses brush over the other as one of your hands drew shapes of his muscled chest. 

"Happy Halloween" You whisper, letting your eyes shut with a constant sigh. 

"Happy Halloween love."

...


End file.
